1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording system and a recording method. The invention particularly relates to a recording system and a recording method using “sound paper”.
2. Description of the Related Art
Direct mail with printed information of products and services is widely used for the purpose of expanding sales and promotion. More effective appeal to users is always in need in such a field of direct mail application for improving the rate of reply and the rate of sales expansion.
Sound paper capable of recording and reproducing sound has been proposed as an effective means for appealing to the users more efficiently in the use of direct mail and message cards (Unexamined Publications No. JP-A-2003-103969, JP-A-2003-109617, JP-A-2005-099704, and JP-A-2005-165156).
On the other hand, the need for variable print has been increasing for mass printing typified by direct mail from the standpoint of CRM (Customer Relationship Management). Variable print here means a printing method in which the output contents of each page can be partially changed depending on users' needs.
However, application of the above-mentioned sound paper has been limited to personal purposes such as congratulatory cards and the like or direct mail on which the same sound data is uniformly recorded for the purpose of introducing a specific merchandise and service.
In other words, the technology disclosed by the abovementioned Unexamined Publications does not provide any specific method of reproducing sound data suitable for each individual user using the sound paper produced through the variable printing that is capable of changing printed contents for each user. Therefore, there is a problem that, even if sound paper is used in the variable printing, it is still not possible to provide a more effective appeal to each user.